endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. About Nathan Vatz In EndWar novel, Vatz was an US Army sergeant, but in EndWar Online Vatz was an Major of the United States Air Force (it's the different military branch), flying with MH-90 gunship. Do you really want to mix this character? - GhostVikingUSMC :I wouldn't put major continuity errors past the devs, plus branch changes are not unheard of, just rare. Name and surname match. I'd say we can count on it. Deleting page; should be reversible for a couple of years. - MA4585159 (talk) France Ok too my knowledge France has never being directly mentioned in the End war game and as for the book I have not got it. I can understand placing the article on the wiki I'm just not sure its relevant as a the European Federation pages says who the member states are adding an article seems unessesary. Any one have a differing opinion? DC 14:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Not mentioned. Of no particular importance. Why have an article? - MA4585159 15:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) US Special Operations/ Marines The US Special forces our not mentioned in the game same as above I do not know about the book if they our then the article is of course valid. But if they are not mentioned in the End war universe how do we know that they still exist or our still under the same directorate? because if they are not reffered too whats to say that in the same way the JSF was made that US special forces have not also being combined into a different organisation. The marines are I belived mentioned in the JSF article and I belive I read somewhere that they now only carry out small ambhibous assaults so if this is so a small edit to the article will mean it doesnt have to be deleted. The fact that they are mentioned in the JSF selection means they could deserve a small articel thoughts people. DC 15:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The SOCOM should remain I think the SOCOM page should remain due to the fact that it may not be mentioned DIRECTLY in game or in literature, but it is a prominant factor in the, as you would say, "universe" as all of the Special Operations Forces come under the banner of the Special Operaions Command. And since the JSF is a Special Operations Force, or something similar, it shows that it would have a higher collective collective command. Personally I favour the page getting deleted it addds nuthing new too the wiki and is not ever mentioned in the game dont have a clue on the novel anywhoos thats my thouts. :}Dark Primarch 06:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. US SOCOM compromises the following combat units: Delta (Army), SEAL Team 6 (a.k.a. DEVGRU) (Navy) and the 24th squadron (Air Force). Note that the USMC did not agree to rely on US SOCOM and have their own SpecOps; also, I doubt if JSF is "special" enough for SOCOM. Also, remeber rule №1: if it's not in the game, it's not on the Wiki - add a link to Wikipedia - MA4585159 15:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC)